


After Betazed......against the Zena Empire and back again

by Lionessinthedark



Series: Star Trek into darkness.....a bit different [14]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: False Accusations?, Hurt, Khan is not a bad guy after all, M/M, Or Is he?, Relationship gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionessinthedark/pseuds/Lionessinthedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything feels out of tune......Is Khan a bastard after all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Betazed......against the Zena Empire and back again

The rest of their leave after the events on Betazed, Jim, Spock and Khan (Noonien) tried to find the path of their previous rather rich and advanced sex-life and relationship again. But a lot of things felt wrong. Noonien was not “Noonien” anymore but “Khan”. Reserved, guarded and closed.......was it because the treatment on Betazed had re-opened old mental wounds? Jim could understand if this new body of Khan’s wasn’t masochistic at all but it was as if Khan was somewhere else when they had sex. Not that he couldn’t satisfy their needs and he himself get satisfied. But he felt .....”half” just as if a part of him had been left on Betazed.

Jim didn’t know about the torq and Khan had forbid Spock to mention it. Khan felt so embarrassed that he had walked into Ketira’s trap like that that he would rather forget everything about that planet. In his work on the USS Enterprise it could not be spotted in any way that he was a bit off. But he was the very polite, very closed and very cold persona he had been as they started on the journey 3 years ago.  
The officers didn’t know how to break the “wall of ice” between them and Khan, and he made no effort himself to break it. They were afraid to offend him even more and Khan....well not even Spock or Bones who were the only persons he opened up towards....they couldn’t figure out what was wrong with him either. 

Finally Khan didn’t seek Jim's and Spock's mutual bed so often anymore. His excuses were: “I’m extremely tired after Betazed”, “I’ve got lots of work to do – I’m behind schedule because of my sick-leave” and “I feel strange, I better go to Bones”...but Bones couldn’t find anything wrong....physically that was. Mentally......in that area was both Bones and Spock deeply worried......and not just about Khan. Jim was somehow altered too.....at least in his behaviour against Khan.

In the Zena Empire everybody on the ship was so busy that no one had time to be together not to say contemplating about relationships. It was as if they had never been lovers.....the 3 of them. Spock and Jim still sought each other after Zena as there was time for such activities again and after Khan, without their knowledge, had found the two of them deeply engaged in a mutual blow-job, he had just closed the door and left.  
After that he never came back to their bed again. He even asked for his quarters to be removed closer to the engines. It was as if Khan and Scotty had found each other again over their love for machines. Jim found it somehow positive that Khan was making friends again and didn’t think more about Khan’s reason to leave his old room beside Jim’s and Spock’s.

And then......

On their way back from the Zena Empire, where of course they had succeeded in making a good relationship and connection, Jim had been looking for some old Padds with ancient stories as he stumbled upon Khan’s secret Padd with his notions from the beginning at the Star Fleet Academy. As Jim started to read he got more and more furious...mostly with himself. 

A rage almost out of nowhere filled him. The way he saw Khan and his actions was suddenly altered. Of course he should have known better. But Khan had deluded them all. Showing precisely everyone what they expected or hoped to see. Being just as cold and calculating a bastard as he had been as they met the first time.

Being able to read minds and emotions even if he had claimed that it was not something he could do. Being the kind and gorgeous and a bit masochistic lover...the fulfilling of Jim’s darkest and most secret dreams and Khan had emitted pheromones enough to trigger Spock’s Pon Farr, making Spock so dizzy with lust that Spock had “raped” Khan.  
Jim felt his cheeks blush as he thought of their sex-life. Khan had let himself being restrained and whipped and used while he at the same time had been laughing his ass of internally in that secret place that not even Spock or the Betazoids could find or reach.

All the way Khan had manipulated them, used them as chess pieces in his galactic game. The only miscalculating Khan had made was that he got so wounded on Growlar II that his body died. But then again...he had made both Spock and him so dependent of him as a lover that they would tear the world apart to recreate him. And he had even told little snippets of his plans, just so they could look back and say: “why didn’t we see that coming” and feel extra stupid. He had told that he could read Vulcan so of course he knew everything about Pon Farr, mating rituals and Katras and Fal-Tor-Pan rituals. He must have known about Spock’s family’s ability to perform the rituals knowing that if he died he would still have a chance of coming back in a new body.

As Jim furiously met Khan with these accusations...and Jim felt in that moment that they were the truth......... Khan just looked at him with an expression that Jim couldn’t read.

“Is this really what you believe that I’m able to?” said Khan calmly....and yet not quite calm anyway: “Well, then it wouldn’t matter what I said to justify myself. It’ll just add more petrol to the fire, wouldn’t it? I do not know why you suddenly do not trust me anymore. Even stranger since you defended me before we went to Betazed and you even helped me there. If you felt like that about me, why did you then want me back in your bed not to say be alive again?”

“Because at that time I was still under your spell!” Jim spat out: “How can I understand what you have been writing down in any other way than you coldly and calculatingly had made us totally depending on you, made us puppets on your strings?”

“Or maybe I was just so dammed alone and desperate that I was ready to bend myself in half to gain friends....to gain a friendship....a relationship? Not daring to show my true self......but only the tame best I had become. Who do you think I am? A sort of God that can change and manipulate everything so they behave according to my lusts and wishes?!”

“A manipulative bastard that can make us all do exactly what you want!!!!”

“Oh...so I can make a thunderstorm out of the blue...or call a dinosaur to chew me to bites, so I can claim to save your lives?! Maybe I even manipulated Marcus in to torturing me and wishing a war against the Klingons?!”

The two men were almost shouting at each other. And Jim very uncharacteristically spat out: “I’ve only got your words for that torture!” 

At those words Khan froze at the spot, clenched his wrists and for a fraction of a second Jim thought that Khan would hit him. Then he just closed his eyes and his face turned totally emotionless and he turned on his heel and left.

Jim shook his head. What had gone into him? Why did he suddenly see Khan in that light? It was as if everything had been turned upside down. Had he changed or had Khan changed? Or was it as he had accused Khan of, just that Jim suddenly had lost the veil before his eyes, the veil that Khan so subtly and cleverly had put before his eyes and everybody else’s?

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I’m not a Trekkie and I’m not sure I’ve got the different races, Empires, Dominions and Federations correct. Not even how they are placed in the Galaxy versus each other.  
> All the stories in my series take place in the Star Trek universe and are in chronological order....in “the alternate reality” and “post Star Trek into Darkness”, except from the first 2 stories and the main point is that Khan Noonien Singh is not a bad guy after all...or is he? Are there hidden agendas somewhere?  
> And of course I do not own the characters. They belong to Roddenberry in the first place and Paramount in the second.  
> English is not my native tongue so I excuse if there are failures.


End file.
